IPilot
iPilot is the first episode of the first season of the Nickelodeon TV show, iCarly. It has the record for most viewers of any iCarly episode with 13 million people watching its original broadcast.Buddytv.com "iCarly Premiere Draws 13 Million Viewers" (Sept. 13, 2007) Plot The pilot opens with Carly Shay, a thirteen year old 8th grader at Ridgeway Middle School in Seattle, taking the blame for a prank her best friend, Samantha Puckett pulled. (Sam "PhotoDocked" a picture of their English teacher Miss Briggs' head onto a photo of a rhinoceros and posted them all over the school.) Principal Franklin leaves Carly's punishment up to Ms. Briggs who decides to make Carly spend her Saturday judging the school's talent show auditions, preventing Carly from seeing her favorite band in concert, Cuttlefish . Carly makes Sam come and help judge. Carly wants to borrow her 26 artist brother and legal guardian Spencer's video camera to tape the auditions but Spencer has turned the video camera into a sculpture of a squirrel. Instead, she asks her techwhiz neighbor and friend Freddie Benson, (who has a huge crush on Carly) to borrow his video camera. On Saturday, the girls find most of the acts boring and start making jokes and saying funny things inbetween. After watching an audition from a boy who looks like Ms. Briggs, Carly and Sam make jokes about her "crazy pointy boobs". Freddie films everything the girls say and do, along with the auditions. Later that night, Carly and Sam check SplashFace, the video sharing website where Freddie posted the talent show auditions, and find out that Freddie accidentally uploaded the outtakes of them joking around and making fun of Ms. Briggs instead of the actual auditions. Sam storms across the hall and drags Freddie out of bed and after they convince him of his mistake, he attempts to delete the video but it won't come off the SplashFace site until morning. Freddie reads some of the posts the viewers have made on the comments board and they all think that Carly and Sam are hilarious. The following Monday, the girls give the DVD of the auditions (with their silly comments omitted) to Ms.Briggs, but she has already seen the video on SplashFace and bans all the acts Carly and Sam nominated to be in the talent show. Carly thinks that it's unfair adults "rule the world" and comes up with the idea to create a weekly web show where they can showcase whatever acts want. Sam agrees to cohost (as long a she doesn't have to do any work) and Freddie volunteers to be "technical producer" and suggests the name "iCarly".The girls agree to the name and iCarly is born. For their first show, they invite all the acts they originally wanted to be in the talent show and have them demonstrate their bizarre talents. They upload the show onto SplashFace and recieve hundreds of positive comments and the show is an immediate success.They decide to throw a party to celebrate so Spencer suggests they make it a "Crazy Hat" party where Carly and Sam end up signing their very first autographs for two little girls who loved the show. Trivia *Following this episode, every title for the episodes started with a lower case "i" mea ning "internet." However, in most episodes, it is used like it's referring to someone, although in some foreign countries the names are changed. *On iCarly.com this episode is called "iPremiere". *In a book adaption, the author cuts out the pointy boobs part, and replaces it with pointy ears. *Sam says each show has a topic, but this tradition ended at some point during the series. *Photodock is a Parody of Photoshop, while SplashFace is a Parody of YouTube. *Sam makes a reference to the book Green Eggs and Ham when she says, "Sam I am", which refers to one of the characters in the book called "Sam". *For an unknown reason, this episode is rarely aired. *Freddie's personality seems to be a bit different in this episode. At the start, he is greatly in love with Carly, while he still loves her in other episodes, he does not act out as strongly he did with her in this episode. He also seems to hate Sam a lot more in this episode than in other episodes, where in this episode, they couldn't be considered friends. *During the filming of this episode, Dan Schneider would laugh at every joke every time to remind the actors to leave a space for the laugh track. *After this episode was completed, it was shown to four groups of 8 eleven year olds in Teaneck, New Jersey. 27 out of the 32 kids gave "iCarly" a grade of 'A' or 'A+'. Production of the show took a six-week hiatus awaiting the results from this focus group. *Mindy Sterling was the only one with a speaking part that changed the way she read her lines with each take. Dan Schneider would have to ask the others to read their lines differently, but they didn't. *Nickelodeon picked up the show for thirteen episodes before this episode was written or outlined. *This episode aired three hours earlier on The N (A channel owned by Nickelodeon that is geared more towards teen shows.) than it did on Nickelodeon. *Ridgeway's team mascot is "The Bulldogs." *The first kid from the talent auditions, performs a scene from a French play called, "Là où est ma femme", which means "Where is my wife". *The equipment that Freddie used for the talent show auditions were "a 3-chip high-def camcorder with a hyper-cardioid condenser microphone mounted on a carbon fiber tripod with a low-drag fluid head". *Carly and Spencer both live in apartment number 8-C at Bushwell Plaza. *Carly, Sam and Freddie attend eighth grade at Ridgeway. *In this episode we see the Japanese lamp even though Spencer didn't put it together until "iPromise Not to Tell". *The URL www.splashface.com redirects to iCarly.com, as do all URL's mentioned on the show. *It is mentioned that Carly's father is in the military overseas. He has often been mentioned throughout the series. *It is shown that Freddie knew Sam before he met Carly. *This is the first time Carly doesn't go to a Cuttlefish concert, IDon't Want to Fight being the second. Quotes Carly: angrily Hi! Sam: Did you get in trouble? Carly: 'Of course I got in trouble! Teachers tend to get upset when you put their heads on the bodies of big, fat animals! ' ' Carly'': ''You know, anybody but me would punch you right in the head. Sam: '''Which is why you are my best friend! '''Carly: Good to know. Now, why are you mine? Sam: Because I'm a lovable person! kid into his locker Freddie: I'm am over it! Seriously! I'm in love with you, you just wanna be friends, and I'm totally cool living with that constant''' pain! ' '''Sam: '''Hey, you invited the doof.' ' '''Carly': Sam... Freddie: Aw, man! I didnt know that was gonna be here! Sam: She. I am a "she", Freddie, as in "girl". ' ' Freddie: ''sarcastically Oh, sure! Everyone jokes about the white balance 'til the skin tones go magenta! '''Sam': Ahem... Carly will never ''love you. '''Freddie': That's it! I'm takin' my stuff and goin' home! Carly: Please stay... Freddie: Okay... Carly: It's on SplashFace! Sam: Relax; it has only had 27 views. Carly: Oh, good. Carly observes the video Carly: calmly Sam? Sam: Yeah? Carly: That's 27,000! falls off her chair Sam: She's Carly! Carly: She's Sam! Sam: '''Sam I am! '''Carly / Sam: at each other Carly, Sam... Sam: Ok, I think they're clear'. ' the iCarly webcast 'Carly: '''Okay, this first kid we're gonna show you can take a glass of milk... '''Sam: -'''this is so deliciously gross... '''Carly: '-snort the milk up into his nose... 'Sam: '''And it's the best thing ever! '''Carly: '''And then make the milk squirt out of his eyes! '''Sam: '''I wanna ''marry this boy! Cast Regular cast *Miranda Cosgrove - Carly Shay *Jennette McCurdy - Sam Puckett *Nathan Kress - Freddie Benson *Jerry Trainor - Spencer Shay Guest cast *Simon Bernal - Simon *Kyle Chavarria - Unknown *Ryan Chowdhurry - Unknown *Taryn Davis - Unknown *Vince Deadrick Jr. - Unknown *Nate Hartley - Jeb *Dorian Kingi - Unknown *Ruffy Landayan - Guy #1 *Brennan Meija - Brennan Yubberly *Lian Moy - Student *Tyger Rawlings - Myron *Tim Russ - Principal Franklin *Colin Spensor - Wesley *Mindy Sterling - Miss Briggs *Logan Jay Stern - Contortionist *Eli Vargas - Unknown *Amy Weaver - Evelyn *Jacqueline Wong Yu - Unknown *Jozette Wong Yu - Unknown References =Gallery= View Gallery for this episode here External links *NICK Press - iCarly *Eeggs.com - iCarly Easter Eggs Category:Season 1 Category:Season Premiere 101